Security enhancements are generally provided by way of authentication of users. Such authentication requires users to login by entering credentials such as username and/or a password for authorization of access to a computing system, and the like. Passwords are required to be chosen carefully so that it is hard for anybody to hack or crack the same. In order to prevent unauthorized access effectively, a password should preferably be a complex combination of alphanumeric characters. However, challenges remain in inputting the characters using keyboards. Keyboard logging or keystroke logging is a process of recording key entries of legitimate users without their knowledge.
In conventional systems, empty fields are provided where users are required to provide login name and password. User inputs are provisioned by the most commonly recognized keyboard from its inception to this day which is the QWERTY keyboard and/or a numerical keypad. With the advancement of technology, users are now able to use a virtual keyboard (also referred to as an onscreen keyboard). However, users continue to enter credentials in a conventional manner to log into a system. Such conventional keyboard systems risk leaking of passwords, thereby causing high security concerns.
During the process of entering the credentials, generally there are a lot of interceptions from unauthorized users which may result in shoulder surfing. Shoulder surfing is a practice, where an observer simply watches (or spies) the keyboard entries to learn the credentials entered by an authentic (or authorized) user. Potential risk of shoulder surfing is elevated when conventional keyboards are used. There are several approaches taken to improve keyboards, but these approaches are not foolproof, further remain ineffective, and to a large extent are unsuccessful in providing an effective input interface keyboard with enhanced security for presenting and inputting of data.